In some instances, buckets may be cooled with radial holes that exit (or break out) on a surface of the airfoil rather than running the full length of the airfoil and emerging at the tip. Such cooling holes may break out of the airfoil in the shape of a long, narrow, ellipse. It can be very difficult to drill holes into the airfoil at such a shallow angle.